black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eve Moonlit
Eve Moonlit, born Eve Zvezda and known posthumously as the Original Sinner, was a witch from Nemu in the Kingdom of Elphegort and the wife of Adam Moonlit. Brainwashed, Eve fell in love with Adam and became the first candidate of Project 'Ma', failing to birth her twins. Eve then fled with Adam to Held's Forest and the two married. Adopting the twins Hänsel and Gretel after she murdered their mother, Eve was killed in turn by them years later, assuming the role of the Demon of Sloth soon after. History Early Life Born in the village of Nemu in the Kingdom of Elphegort in BT 021, Eve grew up to become a powerful witch of the Zvezda family and her powers were subsequently sealed in accordance to Nemu's laws. Around BT 005, Eve encountered Adam Moonlit. Given the brainwashing drug, Venom, the witch fell in love with the scientist and followed him back to the royal institute in Magic Kingdom Levianta. After passing the tests admirably, she was submitted as a test subject for Project 'Ma'. Adam told Eve that she would be the mother of the gods, the Ma. He would then soothe her insecurities on the matter, and she expressed a desire to get married with him in Held's Forest afterwards. After being implanted with the seeds of god, Eve awaited giving birth to her and Adam's children. Following an examination, the staff confirmed she conceived twins, naming them Cain and Abel. Later on, Eve gave birth to the twins and they were discovered to be stillborn. Personality and Traits Eve was a woman mentally broken by the circumstances of her long life. Originally, Eve was a naive and presumably humble village girl, unsure of why she'd become the one chosen for Project 'Ma' and induced to become deeply enamored of Adam due to the Venom Drug used on her. She similarly felt deeply connected to the twins she conceived for the project. Because of this, Eve became devastated and scarred by her miscarriage and failure to complete the project, to a point of having flashbacks about it. After this point, Eve began to develop a delusional mental state to shield herself from a harsh reality. This began with pretending Hänsel and Gretel were only "fruits" instead of children she was kidnapping from their mother, despite acknowledging the truth to herself deep down. Despite this, while taking care of the stolen Hänsel and Gretel, Eve presumably treated them as if they were her own children and was a capable mother, although not good at hiding that she wasn't their real mother. Additionally, while eventually abandoning the twins in the forest, she was shown to be deeply saddened over the famine-driven decision. After becoming a "demon" of Sloth, Eve's mental stability degraded further. With no real purpose for life, and seeming to not even know her own identity initially, she fittingly lazed about throughout the centuries, save for the few times the Doll was used and she underwent self-hypnosis. While she regained her own sense of self, Eve considered herself both intrinsically a part of and different from her various incarnations and seemed to look at their lives as small distractions for her. Eve in particular developed a complex regarding Adam Moonlit, becoming obsessed with him and with anyone who resembled him. As her mental state degraded, Eve's behavior also took on a malicious bent. While before her "death" Eve valued her happiness higher than that of others, such as in kidnapping Hänsel and Gretel and eventually abandoning them to save herself and Adam, she nonetheless experienced guilt for those actions and in the former case had to explain them away to herself. By contrast while she "slept" during her incarnations, Eve's subconscious self became inclined to spread chaos and she seemed take pleasure in the lives taken by her and her incarnations, even mocking and toying with Elluka when the latter realized the truth about her existence. Skills and Abilities Eve was exceptionally skilled in magic and was arguably the best witch in the Magic Kingdom Levianta at the time, enough for her abilities to be considered on par with those of the Demons of Sin. Among her abilities were possessing the powerful Swap Technique, wielding lightning magic, and having a powerful hypnosis, although sealing the latter two when she lived in Nemu. Due to Eve acting as a "demon" through the Swap Technique, she suffered from similar weaknesses as the Demons of Sin, able to be completely sealed in her vessel or be forced to find a new one if it was destroyed. After she became the "Demon of Sloth", Eve's hypnosis could be projected as a field, affecting people's perceptions and memories; this included influencing people to perceive the Doll as an ordinary human. This hypnosis was strong enough to affect skilled mages and even Eve herself, forcing her consciousness to "sleep" in her incarnation's subconscious, influencing them while they lived as a human. Since the hypnosis was unable to be "turned off", Eve's incarnations were tireless and sleepless. Despite all this, Eve's consciousness would reawaken upon the incarnation's death. Compounding this hypnosis, Eve had the cumulative memories of her different incarnations. This resulted in her ability to magically create an airborne version of Gift and manipulate it to her will. Due to Irina Clockworker's experimentation, Eve could also conjure the Court at Irina's command, resetting the area so that all living things within it were mortal, even gods. Eve's power and relation to the demons also left her immune to their influence; this ability extended to her incarnations. Aside from this, Eve could allegedly forge demon contracts with humans; one of the powers she supposedly granted was the ability to transplant the Demons of Sin into vessels other than their own. As her preferred "body" after becoming a "demon", the Clockworker's Doll had a hidden compartment around its stomach area, which could be used to store items. Although largely made of sturdy Nechuha wood, the Doll's legs were made of softer material and therefore were more likely to be damaged. It also had a rather life-like human appearance, though only around 70 centimeters in height. Relationships Adam Moonlit: Eve's partner and later husband. Eve fell deeply in love with Adam over the course of Project 'Ma', accepting his marriage proposal and running away with him after the projects were a failure. Her marriage with him was a happy one and would often do things in hope of getting his approval, such as stealing the fruits, as well as taking comfort from him when conflicted over troubling matters. Hänsel: Eve's foster son. Eve initially perceived Hänsel as a fruit and took him in hunger, believing he was crucial to her happiness. Though she later felt remorse for the theft after realizing Hänsel was a baby boy, she continued to want children and so raised him as her son. While later becoming desperate enough to abandon the boy during the famine in Elphegort, Eve felt great regret for doing so and was shocked when he returned. Gretel: Eve's foster daughter. Eve felt remorse for her theft of the child, but nonetheless continued to want children and so raised her as her daughter. As her daughter, however, Eve was constantly scolding her for her antics and troublesome behavior. While later becoming desperate enough to abandon the girl during the famine in Elphegort, Eve felt great regret for doing so and was shocked when Gretel returned. Meta Salmhofer: A woman Eve murdered. Despite meeting Meta before, Eve thought little of her except as an obstacle to obtaining the fruits. For a time, Eve perceived her as a bear and, although guilty for her theft, desperately wanted to escape from her. After learning the truth, Eve was appalled by her murder of Meta and showed remorse for it afterwards. Cain: Eve's stillborn child. Eve had looked forward to Cain's birth with great anticipation, as both her own child and the reincarnation of one of the Dragon Gods. Eve was unable to accept Cain's stillbirth and became desperate to replace the loss that resulted from it. Abel: Eve's stillborn child. Eve had looked forward to Abel's birth with great anticipation, as both her own child and the reincarnation of one of the Dragon Gods. Eve was unable to accept Abel's stillbirth and became desperate to replace the loss that resulted from it. Mikulia Calgaround: One of Eve's incarnations. During her time as Mikulia, Eve's soul remained dormant, unaware of Mikulia's actions. Sometime later she passed away, regaining memories of her "past self". Eve cared little for her past life, seeing it only for the malice she spread through it. Platonic: Another one of Eve's incarnations. Like Mikulia before her, Eve's soul slumbered during Platonic's life, ignorant of her actions until Platonic died; gaining her past memories. Eve teased Elluka about working with her as Platonic, saying she cared little for her time as the thief. Margarita Blankenheim: Eve's most notorious incarnation. After drinking her own Gift, she passed away, allowing Eve's soul to become conscious, and gained her past memories. Although making use of her image later, Eve commented shortly after about caring little for that persona. Eve: A soul Eve Moonlit fused with. Their fusion allowed her to gain a will; she also retained at least some Eve's abilities, such as forging demonic contracts. Trivia * Eve Moonlit is inspired by Eve from Judeo-Christian mythology; like her biblical counterpart, she commits a grave act against God and is burdened with the Original Sin. * Eve's maiden surname, Zvezda, is the Slavic word for "star". * Eve's hometown, Nemu, is the Japanese root word for "sleep"; fittingly, Eve later becomes known as the Demon of Sloth. * While it was purported that the members of the Zvezda family inherited the blood of the earth god, Held, the truth of the claim wasn't clear. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Original Sin Story Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Evil Food Eater Conchita Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Elphegort Category:Levianta Category:Moonlit Family Category:Sloth Category:LunariaAsmr